It is known to provide a service pole which comprises a tubular core for carrying cabling from the ceiling void of a room down to floor level. Known service poles of this type are formed in two sections which are telescopically adjustable to give the necessary height adjustment and the lower section is formed with socket outlets to enable connections to be made with the cabling carried in the core.
These known types of service pole are unsatisfactory in a number of respects. They are usually rectangular in section rather than a circular, thus giving an untidy effect when a plurality of them are positioned in a room and seen from different angles. The sockets are located on the outer face of the lower section of the pole and are thus unsightly and, being unprotected, both the sockets and any plugs mounted in the sockets are liable to damage. In many cases the height adjustment mechanism is visible and therefore both unsightly and liable to damage.